Just Another Love Story
by SweetSuguri
Summary: AMUTO- There are no charas, the ages are changed, but the couple is the same. Amu has just begun her first year of high school, and now has to see her new boyfriend, Ikuto. At school. Every day. Oh boy.
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its beautiful characters.

(A/N: Hello! I'm Ella, and welcome to my first uploaded fanfiction! I'm not new to the site, but I am a new author. Anyway, I just love Amuto, and my friend "M" and I have recently been roleplaying it over MSN. She writes for Amu, and I write for Ikuto. She's a really great Amu, and I appreciate her so much! Anyway, these are the ages: 

Ikuto: 17 years old

Amu: 15 years old

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy~!)

Amu sat outside with her friends in a semi-large clearing. There were several benches in a circle and students chattered away on them. Amu was relaxing back in the bench, her new high school blazer resting across her lap. Tadase was standing in front of her and Rima was sitting next to her. They had hour-long lunches this year, but the lunches were split in two, and her other friends didn't come out until the half hour mark. Sighing, she rested back on the seat and sipped her apple juice. She had been secretly looking for Ikuto since she had arrived, but still hadn't seen the senior. Of course, she didn't let the others know about this fact, especially Tadase.

Ikuto went through the boring, unnecessary routine that was the first day of school with an indifferent expression. He didn't speak one word the whole morning, instead giving a small wave or head motion when he saw a friend. His mind though, totally contrasted his blank face. He did focus in classes, but a familiar little pinkette kept nagging his thoughts. Now that she would be joining him at school, things would be so much more..._fun_. He smirked—happy his little strawberry was so easy to spot—as he made his way over to the bench she was resting in. She couldn't hear him, since her attention was absorbed by her friends. Ikuto took advantage of this. He crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her neck, resting his face in her bright locks and whispering into her ear, "I missed you, Amu-koiii~"

You would think she would have realized something was wrong the moment she felt an arm wrapping around her, but it wasn't until she heard the low, husky voice in her ear that she reacted. She nearly choked on the apple juice she had been sipping, her face turning an incredible shade of red. She pressed her hand to her chest and turned her face to the midnight blue-haired male, her blush brightening that much more. "W-what do you think you're doing!" She questioned aggressively, trying to regain her composure. She was extremely embarrassed, but this was nothing new. Ikuto was always making her blush, but it had been awhile since she had seen him, so her reaction was worse than normal.

His catlike grin was mocking until it changed into a false pout, "Nn? I told you," he gazed into her eyes for a moment. Then his sapphire orbs disappeared when he nuzzled her and repeated in a seductive tone, "I missed you." He then proceeded to smirk and nip her earlobe.

Amu's face turned beet red, and as quickly as she could, she jumped up and whipped around to stare unbelievingly at the male. Her hand was cupped over the ear he had just bitten, and when she tried to talk, her voice was higher pitched than usual. "Don't just go around doing things like that so casually, you pervert!" she half shouted until she realized she was causing a scene. "Don't do that again. A teacher might see or something," she murmured more quietly, her face that ever-bright shade of red.

Ikuto's eyes widened a little at his pinkette's quite adorable expression, then softened as chuckles escaped his slightly-smirking lips. "I'm no pervert," he false-whined, "I just love my little Amu." And with the voicing of her name, his smirk melted into an adoring grin. He swiftly (and casually) vaulted over the back of the bench so that he was standing next to his beloved and loosely grasping her hand.

The girl was still so new to this whole situation, and frankly, she wasn't sure of how to take it. She had practically ignored the blue-haired boy all summer because he had gloated to Tadase once they had started dating; and she didn't like the feeling of being a 'prize'. But now she couldn't ignore him and it was clear that he wasn't going to relent. With her hand in his she sighed heavily and looked up at him with determination in her golden eyes. "Fine, you can miss me or whatever, just don't do it in public."

And his navy eyes gazed down at her victoriously. He had been delighted—no, ecstatic—no, overjoyed (on the inside) when she had finally accepted his confession. He loved her so freaking much, and he wanted her to know how special she was to him; how he would have fought a complete stranger for her, how he would take a bullet for her any day. But silly pinky was too naive to completely understand. It WAS pretty adorable though, Ikuto admitted to himself. He loved the mock-anger she displayed when he teased her, the soft, caring side that she tried to hide, and most of all, the flustered blush that always seemed to cling to her face when he was around. "Oh," he relapsed into his smirk, "so you're implying...that you want me to show you how much I missed you..." He leaned a little closer, "in private~?"

Her eyes widened and she 'eeped' quietly at the situation the other was implying. She quickly pushed him back and turned away from him. "I-I'm going to class. I'll see you after school." She announced, grabbing up Rima and Tadase before running off. Rima looked calm, but Tadase was obviously anxious. He still wasn't over her and he felt as if he could punch the cat-boy right in the face. "Amu, you know you don't have to take that from him right?" The blonde questioned her once they were out of ear shot. "I don't know what to do. This is all so new and he's so... mature!" She buried her face in her hands and Rima gently patted her back.

(A/N: Don't forget to R&R~ 3)


	2. A Date?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara or any of its wonderful characters.

(A/N: Aaaand chapter two! Enjoy~)

Ikuto's smirk yet again shifted into a smile as he watched the pinky disappearing with her friends into the distance. Ugh, her friends. The short, blonde girl was okay, maybe a little bratty at times, but the tall (but still short) blonde boy was something else. Ikuto scowled. Tadase didn't love Amu 1% as much as HE did. The kiddy-king didn't even love her for who she was, but what he wanted her to be. Jerk. Ikuto looked down and noticed her blazer and bento box, lying on the bench, and an idea grew in his curious mind. He picked up her things, and strolled off to his first afternoon class.

After a while of calming down and the bell ringing, the girl headed back to class. This one was English and none of her friends were in it with her. She had already decided when she got her schedule that this would be the worst class of the day, but it was officially decided when she walked in and saw Ikuto's younger sister. The glare on the tall, thin blonde was so harsh that the shorter pinkette was sure she could have been dead in a second. Amu had tried many times to be friends with Utau, but the girl was so lost in her world of Ikuto-love that she had never seen Amu as anything more than an enemy. That had become more than official when she and Ikuto had started dating. Looking the other way, Amu sat in the front of the class, trying to avoid the other girl as well as possible.

Ikuto sighed as he looked at the note he had to deliver (from the office) on the way to his next somewhat-of-a-class in room...E206? He checked his schedule. Yeah, E206. The bell had already rang, but he was pulled into the front office by a secretary with a sly "You wouldn't mind doing me a little favor, would you, Ikuto-san?" and a creepy wink. He was glad she just meant a green slip of paper to the teacher at his destination. He noted the slackers he saw through a window who were goofing around outside, wishing they would cut out the stupid cigarettes instead of cutting class, and then trekked up a staircase and down a hall to the room. He sucked in a breath and slid the door open.

Amu was half hunched over her desk, her eyes focused else where. The teacher was gabbing on about the rules of the class room and blah blah blah. She was really sick of 'first day' new rules. They never really changed, except for the 'Don't bring toys to school' changes to 'Don't bring electronics to school.' She sighed and her honey-colored eyes scanned the room over to the opening classroom door. She half-expected a late student, but she saw Ikuto instead and nearly choked on the air she sucked in. Now she wished she hadn't sat up front. Trying to hide behind a book, she closed her eyes tightly, wishing for the ability to make herself invisible, while Utau nearly leapt over the whole classroom just to hug the male.

Without a sound (but no doubt a slight respective bow), Ikuto took a few steps forward to the teacher's desk and handed him the note, girls all over the room fan-girling silently. Ikuto's former teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, smiled at him happily and took the note. He introduced him to the classroom, "Students, this young man here, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san, will be aiding us this year. Please treat your upperclassman with respect. Ikuto-kun, I don't have anything for you to do just yet, so you can just study or something next to uhh..." his eyes skimmed the room briefly for an empty seat. "Ah, yes! You can go have a seat next to Hinamori-san, if you will." Ikuto's eyes flickered mischievously and then settled along with his mouth into a small, fake smile for the teacher as he uttered, "Of course." Then, he crossed the front of the room and slid into his designated desk and smiled (for real, this time) at Amu.

The pink haired girl slowly sat up and glanced over at the boy, a look of disbelief on her face. Most girls would be thrilled to have their boyfriend in their class. More would be even more thrilled to be dating Ikuto. But for Amu? It was almost like a curse. She smiled weakly at him before focusing on her book. Maybe if she didn't pay attention to him, he would mind his own business. Surely he wouldn't tease or embarrass her during class. He had _some_ morals, right? But even as she thought this, she knew it probably wasn't true and was already starting to prepare for the worst.

He usually melted inside when she smiled at him, but this time, he frowned. She looked nervous. She wasn't just embarrassed. She was actually worried. This was a little upsetting. He didn't want to put her on edge in such a strict setting, because she might not be able to focus. Ikuto decided he wouldn't annoy her now, because he cared about her. So, after a quick, loving peek at his girlfriend, he pulled out his materials from math class and began working on the beckoning Calculus.

English class ticked by and halfway through the class, Amu didn't even realize Ikuto was right next to her. It wasn't until her pencil dropped and she went to pick it up that their hands brushed against one another. She blushed, but let her hand linger. She really did like holding hands with him. They were slightly rough from playing violin, but she didn't mind. Finally, she pulled her fingers away and smiled at him. Maybe she had been too harsh on him. He was a pretty great person when he wanted to be, and that was when she liked him most. "Hey, Ikuto…since we didn't see each other all summer, do you want to come over after school?" she whispered.

Period 4 dragged on as Ikuto refrained from gazing at his love and instead stared at his easy yet tedious arithmetic. After every problem, he would reward himself by stealing a brief glance at Amu's beautiful profile, but that was it. Well, until he dropped his eraser and leaned over to retrieve it from the linoleum flooring. His hand brushed against something and he looked up, eyes locking with Amu's. She interrupted his instinctive apology with a surprising suggestion. He grinned and nodded slightly. "Sure, thanks. Later, then~" And with that, he pulled himself back up and continued his homework, a ghost of a smile glued gracing his lips.

Amu felt a rush go through her. She had just taken a really big step and NEEDED to tell Nagihiko as soon as possible. It was weird that her best friend had been a cross dresser, but she was long over that fact. Boy or girl, Nagi was the best. Time flew by and the next thing Amu knew, class was over. She shoved her stuff in her bag and got out of her desk, half of her lingering so that she and Ikuto could walk together. "Hey, Ikuto. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today. I probably seem really mean," she said with a frown, her eyes scrutinizing the floor.

Ikuto minded his business the rest of class, love-happy, until the bell screamed in his sensitive ears. He flinched, and then after recovering, packed up. He stood, and realized Amu had waited for him. _How sweet_, he thought. As they walked out, he looked at her blankly, as to keep her feeling comfortable, and let her talk. Amused, he smiled softly and added, "So mean. I thought I might just have to break up with such a mean little girl." He waited for her to look up, then patted her head and said, "Just kidding~ You were fine. I _was_ kind of obnoxious, so sorry for that." Tiny smile.

Amu pursed her lips at him, but couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the male. "Well, at least we know we aren't perfect." She leaned into him and walked happily beside him. "Oh! But I should probably tell Dad that you're coming over. He might lock himself in the bathroom again if you just show up. I think it's 'cause you're older than me. He never really had a problem with Tadase visiting," she said, her mind wandering back to when the blonde boy had come over on a few rare occasions. "Just make sure you behave yourself."

Ikuto wanted to frown at the thought of little Kiddy-King over at her house, but kept his expression calm. "Sounds good." They stopped in front of her next period classroom and he handed her his cell phone. "Here, you can use this to call him between classes. I have to go to History." He kissed her cheek sweetly and turned after a wink. Ikuto raised his hand, indicating a wave and called out, "Later."

The girl had the cell phone clasped between her hands and a blush burning on her cheeks. Golden eyes watched the male walk away and she wasn't pulled out of her daze until the bell went off. She jumped and quickly hurried into the class, taking a seat next to Nagi which he had saved so sweetly for her. In all the time that Nagihiko knew the pink-haired girl, many boys had fallen for her, including himself on a sort of scale. But even though she had chosen Ikuto, he still stayed by her side and listened to her every complaint about him just like a best friend should. He knew just about everything that went on in her life, so when she told him that she had invited Ikuto over to her house, he was a little surprised. "You two are getting along now?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I apologized to him and we kind of made up and whatnot. Then I just, well, asked him over..." she said as she sat down, their conversation continuing on.

(A/N: Don't forget to R&R~)


	3. Yes, A Date!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters. No matter how much I want to.

(A/N: I got my first review really quickly yesterday, so I just wanted to say thank you, cyndy-kawaii-maidsama! Though, I don't quite understand what you mean in the third line down… Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3~)

"You two are getting along now?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Yeah. I apologized to him and we kind of made up and whatnot. Then I just asked him over..." Amu said as she sat down, their conversation continuing on.

Ikuto sat through his last two classes, bored, but anticipating his date with Amu later that afternoon. Finally, the last bell of the day rang, and students from all over campus trickled out of their classrooms, ready to relax and socialize with their friends. He followed, trying to remember where Amu said her last class was. Art? No... Math? Don't think so. Oh, Physics! He headed over quickly, but smoothly, like the cat-boy he was, excited. He saw her, saying her goodbyes to her friends, and followed her, not too closely, down a staircase, then towards the front entrance, then outside. Once she was out the main doors, she looked around, but didn't see him, so she proceeded to sit on some stairs near the front door. He followed, took her blazer out of his bag, and sat next to her after draping the jacket on around her shoulders.

Needless to say, Amu was a little surprised when her blazer was placed around her. She had completely forgotten all about the thing and it probably would have stayed forgotten until she was at home, taking a bath or something. She looked up to Ikuto and smiled happily. "I was wondering where you were." She said as she stood up, hugging him briefly before letting go. Nagi had told her that showing affection was good, just not too much at once, because a forward guy like Ikuto would get the wrong idea. With the pinkette being as dense as she was, it took her a moment to realize what Nagi had been talking about. With the thought fresh in her in mind, her cheeks turned pink and she found she couldn't look Ikuto in the face. "Ready to go then?"

He refrained from replying with 'Oh, just stalking you,' and continued listening, relishing her rare hug and smirking at her blush. "Of course, dear~" He took her hand and began to walk home with her. Wow that sounded great, walking home with her. His girlfriend. Amu-koi. Hinamori Amu. Amu. God, he was lucky. Really really lucky. Walking her home~ To her house. In her room. On her bed. Then, a sudden, unwelcome thought entered his mind. He never really thought about sex, but her warm hand and the heat of this particularly toasty end-of-summer day was getting to him. He wasn't horny or anything, so he pushed the thought away and replaced it with one of him teasing her and reading her girly manga. Oh, Amu~.

While Ikuto was off idolizing her in his mind, Amu was trying to get her thoughts together. She knew her hand had to be sweaty. How could he still be holding it? Her heart was racing and she was sure the cat boy could hear it. She licked her dry lips and tried to keep her head up. She was cool and confident Amu! There was no reason to be nervous when it came to just holding hands. But she needed something to distract her. Get her mind off the male. "How about we get some ice cream? It's pretty hot out today, so it'd be perfect." She suggested casually, slipping her hand out of his while she dug in her bag to see if she had her wallet on her.

Fortunately, Amu interrupted his daydreaming with a pretty tempting suggestion. "Alright, then," He watched her begin to look for something, presumably her wallet, and when she had it out, he gently pushed it back into her bag. "Nuh uh uh. Tsk tsk tsk, Amu, I thought you would know better than that." He whipped out his own wallet from his back pocket and smiled. When they ended up at the familiar ice cream stand in the park near Amu's house, Ikuto let go of her hand to open his wallet while ordering two chocolate cones. He exchanged the items with the old man, who, in a very stereotypically elderly way, chuckled, "Thank you for your patronage. I hope you and your pretty girlfriend enjoy!" Ikuto smirked, "Oh, we will." He led her to a bench, handed over her creamy delight, and stuffed his wallet back in his pocket.

"Thanks. But you really should let me pay at least once. It makes me feel kinda bad you're always buying everything for me." Amu said as she licked the ice cream. The coolness in her mouth was sensational and before she realized it, she was happily lapping away at the cone, paying no mind to the fact that Ikuto could be watching her. It wasn't much worse than the time he had tried sharing a cone together. She had nearly died from a heart attack when that had happened. "I could eat this every day. Even if it was snowing." she stated with a content sigh.

"No way. This way, it's fair. I get to spend time with you; you get to keep your money." He began licking his amazing chocolate wonderland as well, melting along with it. He happily emitted a near-inaudible moan (of innocent pleasure) and gave in to the sweet sensation. He then remembered sharing an ice cream cone with her on this same bench one day when she was supposedly on a "date" with the little blonde twerp. He smiled. Her face was sooo red. He was suddenly taken from his daydreams when Amu commented on her snack. Ikuto looked at her, a smirk settling onto his face, and leaned in near her face. "Oh, so could I, but, I'd much rather have..." he stole a quick kiss on her lips, "you~."

Amu was surprised by the kiss and a blush that matched her hair came to her face immediately. Ikuto's lips were a nice mixture of cold and warm, and as much as she'd never admit it, she wanted him to kiss her again. "Well, that's too bad. It's not gonna happen." She said as she turned her head away from him, tending to her ice cream. But she knew it would happen one day. She could already tell that she'd give her all to him some day. But today wasn't that day. She was still FAR too nervous for anything of that sort. "We should keep going. The sooner we get home, the sooner we get to lay in an air conditioned room."

Ikuto snickered at her reaction, quite delighted it wasn't too over-the-top. He really, REALLY, wanted to kiss her again, but knew she wasn't ready or comfortable enough for making out. Yet. Heck, even he was a little nervous. His ears perked at her comeback. A blush crossed his cheeks. Amu...is dense, how did she take it THAT way? Before he could reply with a, "That's not what I meant," she said that they should go. Still a bit embarrassed, Ikuto brushed it off, stood, finished up his ice cream, and took her hand in his own. "Mmm, air conditioning sounds great right about now."

"Yeah, but I don't think it could cool even YOUR hot head." She commented before thinking. "Oh….sorry. I don't know why I'm so mean to you. No one else gets this abuse." She sighed heavily and finished off the rest of her cone, wiping her mouth on her blazer sleeve to make sure she didn't have any left over chocolate on her mouth. "I promise to try to be nicer. You don't deserve someone who's always nagging at you."

Ikuto couldn't help it. He covered his mouth and started snickering, which turned into uncontrollable laughter. Soon, he was doubled over, his face glowing.

Amu huffed at the sudden outburst of laughter. She was trying to be a good girlfriend and here he was laughing at her. "Ikuto, you're such a jerk!" She said with a pout, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm gonna go home without you." She stared at him a moment longer before storming off, her hands balled up into fists. "Laughing at me," she grumbled under her breath. "That jerk-head."

(A/N: Oooh Amu got maaad! There's a bit more material that I have ready, but until my friend and I roleplay again, I'll leave you on this cliffie ;D Thanks, and don't forget to R&R!)


	4. And At Amu's House

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara...or its characters. :(

(A/N: Woo! Chapter four! "M" and I are actually roleplaying as I type this note! ;D Enjoy~!)

Amu stared at Ikuto a moment longer before storming off, her hands balled up into fists. "Laughing at me," she grumbled under her breath. "That jerk-head!"

He stood there, catching his breath and watching her stomp away. With a smile, he quickly caught up to her and took her small waist in his arms in a hug from behind. He breathed coolly onto her neck and whispered, "I am a jerk. So why do you love me? I know why I love you. You want to be nice to me, though I'm already infatuated with the real, sarcastic, adorable you. You regret saying things that I find absolutely hilarious. You are gorgeous and strong and kind, and pretty damn sexy when you wanna be. I love you for exactly who you are, and when something that is supposed to insult me slips out of your mouth, don't take it back. I deserve it." He chuckled lightly, then gently kissed her neck and then rested his chin on her shoulder, hiding in her bubblegum hair.

Even at the end of his heartwarming confession, Amu was still a little angry. She really just wanted to turn around and punch him in the chest, really hard, but refrained from doing so. She ignored his question, not entirely sure on how to answer it, but instead, pulled away from him, leading him onward. "Come on. Let's keep on going." Her hand slipped into his once more and though she was still mad, she was considerably less so. Now, she was focused on reducing the full body blush she had developed. Ikuto definitely knew how to say the right words. Hopefully she would know the right words too, one day.

Ikuto would never, in a million years, admit it, but when he was confessing, his heart was racing. His voice came out breathy but smooth, but he was so worried. He couldn't bear to lose his Amu. So, when she reacted the way she did, Ikuto was relieved. He knew that was her way of accepting him, along with his love. "Sure." He smiled softly, though the Ikuto inside was grinning from ear to ear. He walked hand in hand with his beloved, feeling ready to take on the whole world with her. Oh. Okay, PARTIALLY ready to take on her father. But other than that, the whole damn world.

It wasn't long until they reached her home. They were in and taking off their shoes when Amu's father was upon them. Within seconds he had her wrapped in his arms and he was coddling her, tears daring to stream down his face. "Now, you HAVE to keep your door open and you can't be in the same bed or anything like that. I still remember when you were Ami's age, when boys didn't matter. Where did I go wrong?" He questioned out dramatically, which just made Amu irritated. She slipped out of his grasp and rolled her eyes. "Dad. It's fine. We aren't going to do anything. Have a little more faith in your daughter, sheesh." She walked past him and waved for Ikuto to follow before things got even more out of hand.

Ikuto bowed deeply in her father's presence, gave a small smile, said "Sorry for intruding," and followed Amu upstairs. When they got into her room, he rested his bag against a wall and plopped down onto her bed, sighing and pointing out, "It feels weird not coming in through the balcony." Then after a pause, he added, "That sounded creepy," and laughed, lying down on the puffy comforter and enjoying the cool air surrounding him. He was so glad he didn't sweat.

"It's a little weird for me too. I'm so used to you just being in my room when I wake up or whatever." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her little pigtails, running her fingers through the pink strands afterwards. She then proceeded to taking off her blazer and would have continued to changing into normal house clothing, but remembered Ikuto was still there. "Um, mind turning away or closing your eyes or something? I need to change..."

He smiled at this, she saying it so casually and all. It was a proud moment when your girlfriend so nonchalantly brought up the fact that you were almost always in her room. Then, he—being the wonderful gentleman that he was—sat up, turned to face the wall (away from her) and flopped down on his stomach, burying his face in her voluptuous bedspread. "MMMMMPH."

(A/N: FLUFF. Yes, I'm sorry. Short, but plenty more to come! Please R&R~)


	5. In Amu's Room?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters, but I sure want to! 

(A/N: I should be practicing piano right now, but here you go! C: Enjoy~)

Ikuto—being the wonderful gentleman that he was—sat up, turned to face the wall (away from her) and flopped down on his stomach, burying his face in her voluptuous bedspread. "MMMMMPH."

Amu kept a keen eye on the male, only half-trusting the pervert. So, with the speed of light, she whipped off her school clothes and tugged on a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt. Once all was in order, she plopped down on the male her stomach on his back, so that way they almost made a plus-sign shape on her bed. "Okay! I'm done. You can look now."

While he waited—which wasn't for very long—Ikuto pictured Amu in a very, VERY girly kitten costume. A sweet lolita dress with a cutesy strawberry print...And white lace. And fluffy white ears...And a matching tail...And knee-high socks...And the most adorable express—He felt something warm on his back push him a tiny bit into the mattress. Amu. Swiftly, he rolled over onto his back, took hold of her from under her arms, and held her up a little in the air, smiling serenely at his love. His eyes gazed deeply into hers, not budging to scan her body or clothing choice. "Well, aren't you a pretty little pinky, Amuuu~?"

Golden eyes widened as she felt Ikuto roll over underneath her. At least she knew she wasn't heavy, and that was clarified when the male lifted her up. Furrowing her brows, she tried to situate herself a little better, which just caused her to straddle the male's lower stomach. She tried not to pay attention to this, because she knew if she made a big deal about it, he would tease her until the end of time. Instead, she just gave a small smile to the other, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "You're not so bad yourself, I-ku-to~." The girl bit her lower lip slightly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Ikuto blushed a tiny (almost unnoticeable) bit when his seemingly innocent girlfriend was straddling his lower abdomen. He inwardly chided himself to keep it cool, since the position they were in was quite pleasing. Then, the pinkness deepened a little bit when she was smiling and playfully flirting. 'God, she's freaking adorable,' he thought to himself. His blush was actually visible—not bold or prominent, but visible—when she kissed him on the forehead. Now, Ikuto was a cool guy. He had the perfect poker face in almost any situation. But, this girl, this angel, this tsundere of a young woman sitting on him, was his weakness. The smallest things she did were the things that set him off, and sometimes even turned him on. He smirked—well, more like grinning, but on Ikuto's face, it was pretty sexy and teasing—up at her. "That makes me really happy, Amu~" He started twirling a bubblegum pink lock around his right index finger. "So happy I could..." he leaned up a little and barely touched his lips to hers, "Kiss you."

Amu's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree and she couldn't believe what the other had said. Well, she could, but...whatever. All that mattered was that their lips were barely touching and she couldn't help but let out several shaky breaths. Honey colored eyes looked into ocean blue ones for the longest time before she finally jolted upright. She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a half-hearted glare. "I don't know what made me think it was a good idea having you up here in the middle of the day. At least at night you pass out." She gave a loud sigh, but was still smiling. "Geez." She put her hands over his eyes and mouth, preventing him from seeing or speaking to her.

He smiled into her soft hand kissing it, and gave tickling butterfly kisses into the other. When she finally freed him, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a mother would hold her child. "Oh, dear Amu," he smirked. "Have you learned nothing?" He opened his mouth to speak, and then dropped the perverted thought. He instead rested her down on the edge of the bed and stood up, smoothing his clothing. He then retrieved both of their backpacks and set them on the bed. "Homework comes BEFORE making out," he joked with a wink.

The blush didn't seem like it would leave that day and she was getting kind of tired of always feeling like she had a fever. Grabbing up her mechanical pencil, she turned away from the male, making sure not to pay any more attention to him. But when she tried to focus on her homework, her mind just wouldn't let her comprehend what she was supposed to do; so instead, she pretended like she was working and daydreamed.

Since he did all of his homework during Amu's English class except for a small assignment, Ikuto was done and bored very quickly. He looked over her shoulder to see that she hadn't made any progress in the last 8 minutes. Worried, he asked, "So, how was your first day?" _You liking it so far? Do you like all your teachers and classes? Did you like seeing me? I liked seeing you. Do you love me? I love you. Sigh._ He couldn't just say all that to her. It had to wait until she was, well, ready. He waited for her response.

Amu looked up from her assignments, slightly glad for the distraction, even though she promised herself she was going to ignore him. "It was good. I was glad I got to see everyone again, even though I did see most of them over the summer." She pursed her lips some time after he spoke before looking back to the papers. "I don't want to do homework," she finally stated, shoving the papers off her lap. "I'll do it later tonight or something." She looked at him, daring him to make a comment about it.

"That's good. Friends are...important." He then was mildly surprised by her defiance and straight-forward attitude. "Oh?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Well, alright then," he chuckled. He packed his things and set the bag down on the floor. He leaned towards the pinkette and took her hands in his. "What do you wanna do then?" Smirk.

There was no way Amu was going to say kiss, cuddle, or anything of that nature, so instead she just sat there, a pout on her face. Wasn't he supposed to know what she wanted right off the bat? But then an idea came to her mind. "I want to play with your hair, Ikuto. You're always talking about mine and everything, but your hair is much nicer and so soft." She pulled her hands away from his and got off the bed, going over to her little vanity-dresser. She grabbed several rubber bands onto her wrists, grabbed some bobby pins, and a few hair clips. "Sounds like fun, right?"

Ikuto wanted to tackle and kiss and cuddle her right then and there, but she proposed an idea. His midnight eyes widened. A _scary-as-shit idea! No way in hell that's happening._ His ears perked at the word "fun." Amu's cute, goofy facial expression was just enough to make him sigh and utter, "Sure it does." _Idiot. You should have said no. But...her face... Oh alright. Can't be that bad, right?_ "Just...be careful. You know, of my ears."

Now it was time to get back at him for all the teasing he had done to her over the course of the day! Amu felt as if she had just won a huge victory and it didn't take her long at all to know exactly what she was going to do. She rested on her knees behind the male, slightly humming to herself as she ran her fingers through the dark, silky locks. There was a faint hint of his shampoo scent still left in his hair and it made the girl smile. She combed her fingers through his hair a few more times before she took a good portion of it on the left side and began to make a small pigtail like she generally wore, her pinky finger 'accidentally' rubbing against the other shell of his ear, several times. 

The navy-haired teen sat slumped over on his girlfriend's bed, relishing the feel of her fingers in his hair, but dreading the outcome of this little 'makeover.' God, she really knew how to make a guy feel good. Ah. His left ear was currently being molested, much to his dismay. Didn't she know how, uh..."ticklish" his ears were? Ikuto was beginning to worry of things the simple touch of her skin could do to him. Pinky's pinky caressed the outer shell of his ear one too many times and out of his mouth slipped a short, deep, throaty moan. His whole body froze in place due to the embarrassment. Oh dear god.

(A/N: Boy, things are getting a little steamy, aren't they? Or maybe just cute, I dunno. Beware, because the next chapter is going to be…well…really steamy. But still rated T~

Thank you, and please R&R~)


	6. On Amu's Bed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or its amazing characters.

(A/N: Well hey there~! Ella again! It's been a few days, but not enough for me to apologize about, haha. Steamy steamy, here we go! Enjoy~)

Ikuto was beginning to worry of things the simple touch of her skin could do to him. Pinky's pinky caressed the outer shell of his ear one too many times and out of his mouth slipped a short, deep, throaty moan. His whole body froze in place due to the embarrassment. _Oh dear god._

Amu had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from going into a fit of giggles. Once she was composed, she ditched the hair accessories, slipped her arms around the male's neck, and gently whispered into his ear, "Are you okay, Ikuto? Did I pull your hair too hard?" She half knew she was going to be in so much trouble for what she was doing, but it was worth it. It was her turn to be a tease, and if it was necessary, she knew she could beat him away.

Shuddering from the close proximity and her hot breath blowing into his ear, Ikuto lost himself. He turned around sharply, quickly—but gently—pushed her against the bed, and got on top of her. He stared down into her purely golden eyes, hungry. He could barely even form a sentence, so he settled with a low, rugged, "Amu..." He was looming over her, his forearms resting on either side of her head, and his knees straddling her hips. His face was fierce, but other than that, very hard to read.

Amu gasped as the Ikuto on her. She definitely wasn't expecting this. She looked up at the male, her breath hitching in her throat. He looked so…feral. As if he was ready to attack her with all sorts of perverted-ness. She was going to apologize for being such a tease, but she couldn't find the words. A blush spread on her cheeks, and slowly, she reached up and gently ran her fingertips through his bangs. "Ikuto..." She whispered back, her hand slowly moving from his forehead, to his cheek, then his jaw bone until she had her thumb gracing his lips. "What are you thinking?"

Snapping out of it, Ikuto's eyes widened, but he stayed where he was. Amu had just wanted to play with his hair, but of course he had to flip out and nearly take advantage of her. Well, at least, in a situation such as this, he could... "I'm thinking..." He whispered, leaning down and gingerly kissing her forehead, "that you..." his lips trailed down to her temple, "are really..." He continued down her cheek to the corner of her mouth, "trying to..." he breathed a cool, minty breath onto her lips, "seduce me," he mumbled as he gave in and softly kissed her.

Amu blinked every time he gave her a kiss, her blush darkening. Her hands went back around his neck and when he gave her that last kiss, she tightened her grip and kept him there. It was rare when she actually wanted to kiss him like that, so she was taking advantage of both of their moods. "Maybe not much seduce, but get even," she murmured against his lips as she parted from him. She couldn't imagine what her friends would say if she told them about this, which she wouldn't! She probably wouldn't even be able to get the words out of her mouth before fainting of embarrassment.

He could feel the heat of her face on his, his senses fogging up. Occasionally, she would act like this and kiss him back with just as much lust. It was an understatement to say that Ikuto enjoyed it. "Get even?" Their lips met again, this time a bit more passionately. When he broke for much-needed air, he concluded, "So you get...just as heated up every day...as I am...right now?" He pulled back a little to gaze into those lovely eyes of hers. Though his animalistic hormones were taking over, he managed to flash a heart-stopping, human smile.

Amu kissed him back again and was completely content, until he started speaking again. The way he said that made it seem so, well, dirty. "N-no! I don't get... heated..." She looked away with a frown, but when she looked back up, Ikuto had the most amazing grin on his face. She couldn't help but forgive him. "You are such a pervert," she whispered before kissing him again, one of her arms loosening from around his neck to give a playful tug at his ear.

He chuckled huskily into the kiss, "You're the pervert~" Ikuto loved how innocent she actually was, and vowed to himself that he'd keep that pure innocence in tact until they were married... Probably. Well, if Amu kept doing this to him, he might not be able to keep that promise. _See?_ She tugged at his erotic spot. Again. _God, Amu._ By now he was blushing too. He decided her turn was over, so during catch-your-breath time, he hovered over her neck and to her ear this time. He caressed her cheek with his fingers, and then, when she was distracted, he smirked and nipped at her familiar earlobe. _Ha! Serves her right._

(A/N: OH DEAR GOD I'M SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT! I'll be updating every Saturday from now on since Finals are coming up and "M," my rp buddy, and I, can only get in touch so often. So enjoy, hang on, and please, don't forget to R&R~ ^w^)


	7. Just You And I

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! :(

(A/N: Wow, this one's long! IT'S SATURDAY, WOO! It's been a whole week! Sorry for the holdup, but you know~ Cliff-hangers and so good for you. ;D Haha, just kidding. Anyway, enjoy~)

He caressed her cheek with his fingers, and then, when she was distracted, he smirked and nipped at her familiar earlobe. _Ha! Serves her right._

Amu took several breaths of air, a smile on her face. She tilted her head in the direction of Ikuto's fingers, about to kiss them as well when she felt his hot breath and then teeth on her ear. Her breath again hitched in her throat. She had to admit, she really enjoyed the feeling, but probably not nearly as much as Ikuto did. She pouted some as she looked up at him, eyes gleaming. "You know once we get started like this, it turns into a big thing about getting back at each other?" She questioned with a slight smirk. "And I always win." She leaned up and gently kissed at the male's jaw bone, before biting his ear. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would get his revenge.

"You always win?" He smirked at her and laughed, "You sure about that?" She interrupted his smiling with another bite. A tingling sensation rippled throughout his whole, long, muscular body. "God, Amu," he growled aloud. "You don't even know..." He leaned and bit her lip gently "...What you're doing to me." Ikuto decided she needed to learn who was superior. He moved his lips from her face and instead slid them down to her neck, which smelled of strawberries and vanilla. The mischievous boy proceeded to kiss and bite a spot near her collarbone.

Amu squealed slightly at the growl and thought for a fraction of a second that maybe, possibly, she was in over her head. But the thought was gone and instead, she was squirming out from underneath him as he started kissing her, and scooted far enough away until she landed with a soft thud on the floor. She quickly jumped up and with a triumphant grin, pointing a finger at him. "It seems that I've gotten away and you'll just have to catch me!" She stuck her tongue out at him before making a beeline for the door, half laughing at the game of 'cat and mouse.' In all honesty, she had no clue what she was doing to Ikuto, but enjoyed that it made her laugh and proved that he was a total pervert.

Ikuto frowned. Things were just getting started, and now she had gotten away from him. Like cat and mouse, they were. He had to admit, it was frustrating at times. When she stuck her tongue out like that though, he couldn't help but crack a smile. Ikuto decided that if she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready. He simply sat up and rested his chin on his arms, which were crossed over his knees. "Do I really have to catch you, Amu?" he called out. Then, he smiled and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "You seem to be the one running back to me." He chuckled softly.

The girl leaned back against the door, her cheeks full of color. She looked up at him through long lashes and gave a slight smile. "I guess you don't have to chase after me. I mean, what if you caught me on the couch downstairs and dad saw? He'd have a heart attack." She thought back to the time of when her mom had found out that she and Ikuto had been in the bathroom at the same time and the scolding she had gotten. And back then, they hadn't even been dating yet. "I guess I can stay in here. But it still sounded like fun." She huffed some, pulled the door closed, and walked back over to the male, taking a seat beside him, resting her head on his arm. She reached a hand out and took one of his, lacing their fingers together. "I'm glad you came over today."

He giggled a bit at her hypothetical scenario. Ikuto thought back to the time he had gotten Amu in trouble for helping him out. He really regretted that, hurting the poor girl. "That's good, but you know, I would chase after you any day. Even if you didn't want me to. That would probably irk your dad a bit." He grinned and continued, "It would be fun as hell to pin you to the couch, I gotta admit." He squeezed her hand a little, pleased with her loving actions. "And I'm glad you invited me over. Though, I'd probably be here anyway, sneaking in through the balcony door," he joked, kissing her head.

Amu pouted and slightly shoved the cat-like boy at his perverse comment. As much as she acted like she didn't like it, she really did. It always made her heart flutter and her cheeks warm up. But with those thoughts aside, she just smiled. Sometimes she thought about asking Ikuto how much he actually liked her, but she knew if she did that, he'd probably go on for days. That thought made her beam. She wished she could be that passionate as well. Maybe she was, she just didn't know it yet. Amu wanted to try. "So, do you still want to kiss?" She questioned softly.

_What? Did she just..._ He was silent. His face started heating up, and looking at the mirror on her vanity, he saw the inevitable pink dusting his cheeks. Amu had a real knack for putting him on edge. After he felt that it had been too long of a hesitation, he answered, "Do cats always land on their feet?"

"I don't know. I've never thrown one," she answered, a little confused as to why he would ask her such an odd question, but sure that there was a good reason behind it.

He started snickering. _She was really dense, wasn't she?_ "Ohh, Amu~" He slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor in front of her, holding her hands in his. "How about this one: is grass green?" He gingerly pressed his lips to her fingertips and looked up at her.

"Well, sometimes. It can also be yellow, especially when dad forgets to water it," she commented back, smiling some when he kissed her fingers. It was so sweet. "Why do you keep asking these questions? I feel like I'm being quizzed or something."

Ikuto giggled again at her silly response. True, his questions were vague, but pretty easy to answer if not over-analyzed. "You'll find out, all in good time, my dear." He grinned like an idiot at his Amu. "Maybe this one is easier: are my eyes blue?"

"Of course they are blue. What other color would they be?" She questioned, a slight smile on her face. For the time being she thought her question from earlier was going to go unanswered and maybe that Ikuto really was done with kissing her. The thought was a little saddening, but she didn't let that show as she kept her eyes on the male, waiting to see if maybe he had more questions for her.

"Good, you got one right. Finally," He teased, winking. I have two more questions for you, and then, God willing, you'll understand." Ikuto was ready to pin her to her bed and answer her original question, but he needed to keep his reputation in tact. "Do you love chocolate?"

"Yes. And as I recall, you like it as well. Especially when I'm trying to eat it." She looked at him expectantly, sure that this was going to take them some where. She just needed to be patient.

Ikuto smirked at the many memories of the two of them and their chocolate-consuming adventures. "Yes, I know, I know. Well, how about me?" He held his breath, anxious for her reply.

The pink haired girl looked at him for a long moment, before it registered in her mind what he was saying. A wild blush took over her face and as soon as she tried to make words, nothing but stuttering came out. "I w-well, you know..." She stopped herself and took a few much-needed deep breaths, closing her eyes to try and calm herself. When she felt ready, she opened them slowly and looked down at her boyfriend. "Yes, I love you too," she said to him, the words almost nothing more than a whisper. Her voice had even cracked near the end and she felt like she could just die right there on the spot.

_She loves you too, Ikuto._ For a split second, Ikuto didn't know what to do. Then, his body took over. Thankfully, though, it was gentle with her. He snatched her up—bridal style—in his arms, and sat on the bed once again. While he manhandled her, he pressed his hot lips against her own. _She loves you. She loves you. She loves you. She loves you. Amu. Loves. You. _Ikuto was ecstatic. He wanted to show her exactly how muchheloved her now. He caressed the back of her head, playing with her soft hair, as he gave her all of his passion and need in the form of a good, old-fashioned kiss.

Amu's large honeycomb eyes widened as she was scooped up and she could only tense in the male's arms. She knew he probably wouldn't drop her, but it didn't stop her from being scared. Once they were sitting back on the bed, she opened her mouth to say something, only to have it covered by Ikuto's. Her whole body warmed up and she felt like she was about to melt into a puddle on the ground. Timidly, she brought her tongue from her mouth and slipped it into his, pressing the appendages together. It was weird, the feeling of their tongues touching, but Amu didn't mind it too much. And, with the way her boyfriend was running his hand through her hair, she just wanted to kiss him that much more.

Cerulean eyes fluttered half-open when tongues collided. Amu was pretty straight-forward when it came to physical expression, apparently. Ikuto smiled into the kiss and explored her mouth as she did to his. He positioned her so she was straddling him, sitting in his lap, and facing him, of course. His right hand continued to run his fingers through her locks, as his other supported her lower back. 'Oh man,' he thought, 'she's really, really good at this.' Between breaths, he mumbled to her, 'Do you realize what you do to me?'

Amu was practically breathless by the time Ikuto started talking. Her mind was a bit hazy and it took her longer to realize what the male was saying than normal. Shoot, she didn't even realize she was straddling him until she looked down. Good thing she had changed into pajamas. Looking back up at him, she shook her head. "Nu-uh. Why…don't…you…tell…me?" She questioned softly, kissing him between each word.

Ikuto laughed at this. When they took a break to breathe and stare into each other's eyes, he murmured, "If I were indecent, I would show you, but since I'm not, I'll just tell you." He ruffled her hair a little bit. "Dear Amu…I lose control of myself at your touch. I forget everything in the world at your kiss. And I throw away all my worries and cares at your look." A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he placed a short, chaste kiss on her lips and then pulled away with a winning grin.

Amu always had a hard time pegging Ikuto as a gentleman, since that seemed like Tadase's thing, but when he said stuff like that... She smiled at him and kissed him back just as sweetly as his words. She really wished she could say these kinds of things too. Maybe she would practice in the mirror when she knew she was alone. "You're sweeter than sugar, Ikuto, and one of these days, you're gonna give me a tooth ache!" She grinned up at him, giving him another kiss. "Though," she said hesitantly, "I am a little curious about the other option..."

(A/N: Ooooh…Amu…Uh-oh! Don't forget to R&R ;D)


	8. Alone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or its lovely characters.

(A/N: OH GOSH. Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating last Saturday! I've been sick with the flu and I couldn't get in touch with my co-author, "M." Please forgive me and enjoy~)

"You are as sweet as sugar, Ikuto, and one of these days, you are going to give me a tooth ache." She grinned up at him, giving him another kiss. "Though, I am a little curious about the other option..."

Ikuto's eyes widened. Not just slightly. They widened a lot. _What? Did Amu just...No. No, that's not possible. She is waaay too innocent to suggest something like...But..._ "Curious?" Ikuto hid his discomfort and embarrassment under a smirk.

The girl squirmed a little uncomfortably, doing her best to keep her gaze steady on the male. "Yeah... curious. Is that a bad thing?" She questioned softly, a half smile gracing her pink lips. She half felt as if she had done something wrong judging by how tense Ikuto had gotten, but the other half of her knew that she hadn't done anything of the sort.

"Not...a bad thing..." Ikuto leaned forward. "Just...A little _naughty_, for you," he purred with a wink. "You're a little too young to want to see that kind of stuff…" He searched her eyes for understanding or a reaction. "…You DO know what I meant, right?" He gently moved her hand and rested it on the top of his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, and his smirk grew.

The girl blushed deeply as he spoke and she couldn't help but bite her lower lip. Perhaps she didn't know what he was talking about a few moments ago, but she definitely did now. "O-of course I knew! And plus, I'm not that much younger than you!" She huffed, but her slight anger died down when Ikuto took hold of her hand. Their eyes met, but when she felt her hand being tugged down, they followed. Her mouth hung open as she couldn't look away from where you hand was placed. She was completely speechless and it took her several moments before she jerked her hand away, squealing loudly. "Ikuto! You pervert!" She pushed him away, slightly slapping him on the chest. "Amu?" A voice called from the halls, concern evident in it. It was her father.

Ikuto cracked up laughing, lightly falling backwards into her poofy pink bed sheets. He was right; she definitely wasn't ready for anything remotely related to that yet. Her face though, was priceless. He loved that shocked, embarrassed expression she so often had on. He calmed down, sighing in comfort, and smiled up at her, gently caressing her hand in his. Suddenly he heard a call from outside her room, sucked in a breath, and gazed at Amu in slight worry. She pulled a textbook into her lap and looked at him, urging him to fix his position. He sat up and braced himself for the emotional explosion that was sure to come from her worrisome father.

The older man walked into the room, some what timid. Rapidly, his eyes went from Amu to Ikuto, then back to Amu. He came in and closed the door behind him. "Amu, Papa's shiny little star. I heard you scream and I was a little worried. It sounded like you said 'Ikuto' and 'Pervert', but I could just be hearing things in my old age." He smiled meekly, which caused Amu to break her cool façade and laugh nervously. "Aahaha...no no, he was just helping me with my homework... that's all." She gave a tiny smile, obviously nervous that she would be getting in trouble.

'Tsukiyomi-san' looked up at her father with a blank expression and added, "Sir, don't worry, I'd never do anything to your lovely daughter that she didn't want." Of course, that was a little tiny kind-of lie, because he often teased her and pulled her out of her comfort zone, but all of that was rather innocent. He decided that even if she asked him to—out of desperation or guilt or for any other reason—have sex with her, he'd decline. He knew her more than she knew herself; and she would really regret it afterwards. They had to wait in order to keep their relationship healthy and good. After all, he wanted to be with Amu forever and ever. And ever. He nodded to himself and then added, "I swear."

Even though Ikuto was trying to appease her father, papa Hinamori just became angry. Not only did the midnight-haired teen call his first daughter 'lovely', but he also said that he would do things if Amu consented to them. Of course he knew his perfect angel would never allow this young man to do anything to her, but what if she did? The thought brought tears to his eyes and he was quickly chewing on a handkerchief that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Out! Out of my house right now! If my sweet sparrow needs help with her homework, her Mama or I will help her! Now, shoo!" Even though he was bawling his eyes out, the man was completely serious. Amu sighed heavily and gave a 'sorry about him' smile to her boyfriend. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then, okay?"

Ikuto sighed and stood up, packing his things, and then slung his backpack over one shoulder. He eyed his girlfriend, a mischievous sparkle in his blue orbs. "Yeah, see you soon." He smiled a little, bowed slightly towards her father, and waltzed out with a "thank you" and a half-wave. Little did either of the Hinamori's know, Ikuto would be seeing his little Amu much sooner than the next day. A light-hearted plan was already finalized in his mind. He exited the house with an out-of-character skip in his step. Of course, though, nobody saw.

(A/N: That was 1,000 words. More to come soon! Did you like it? Leave some feedback; please R&R~)


	9. I love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

(A/N: Yay, chapter 9! Enjoy~ )

Little did either of the Hinamori's know, Ikuto would be seeing his little Amu much sooner than they thought. His light-hearted plan was already finalized in his mind. He exited the house with an out-of-character skip in his step. Of course, though, nobody saw.

After an hour lecture about having a boy in her room with the door closed, Amu's father finally left her to finish off her home work. She sighed heavily and plopped down onto her stomach and finished her work, just in time for dinner. She ate in silence as Ami talked about her day and her father snapped at least a hundred photos. When she was asked about her day, she gave few responses. Her mind was still distracted from earlier events and she couldn't get the feeling of Ikuto's lips on hers to go away. She took a quick shower and then snuggled down into her blankets as sleep slowly neared.

Ikuto was ready. He took a deep breath and jumped up with almost inhuman agility onto Amu's bedroom balcony. He always had a knack for parkour. Cautiously, he peeked into her room to see her faint silhouette in bed and softly rapped on the glass. When nothing happened, he tested the door to see that it was open—surprise, surprise. He skulked inside, closing the sliding door, and leaned over her cute, sleepy figure, adoration obvious in his expression.

Amu was almost completely asleep when she heard the faintest of noises. She didn't think much of it and only pulled the blankets higher over her shoulders. She wiggled slightly in the blankets and soon opened her eyes when she got the feeling that some one was watching her. She rolled onto her back and bit back a yelp as she saw Ikuto leaning over her. "You creep, what are you doing in here?" She hissed under breath, suddenly very awake.

He gently pushed her hair behind her ear and softly kissed her lips. "I'm a creep for loving my girlfriend enough to finish up what I started?" He fake-pouted. "I thought you missed me, Amu-koiii~" He nuzzled her neck like a child would his to mother, now kneeling on her bed.

She pouted and was glad that it was dark in her room. At least this way he wouldn't be able to see her blush, unless his eye sight was like that of a cat's too. The thought just sort of irked her. Sighing, she ran a hand through his hair, before hugging him around the neck. "Well, I was expecting to see you tomorrow, but I guess sooner isn't all that bad. Just be quiet, okay?"

"No problem," he smirked to himself in victory and climbed under the sheets with her. His arms wrapped around her warm body, holding her close. "Oh, Amu..." He gazed at her liquid honey eyes in bliss. He whispered, "I really love you."

The pink haired girl buried her face into his collar and closed her eyes tightly. Every time he told her that he loved her, it always sent her heart racing a million miles a minute. It was so hard to handle. Eventually she pulled back in the slightest. With a tremble on her lower lip, she responded. "I...l-love you too..."

The blue-haired boy smiled at her response, noting the body language and vocal interpretation. He could feel her rapid hummingbird-like heartbeat through all the fabric and skin blocking it. Ikuto had a question for her though, and wanted an answer. "So, what you were saying earlier. You didn't mean it...did you?" This came out sounding very casual and nonchalant, but his low, soft voice oddly seeming to pierce the air.

She looked up at him, slightly confused. Amu wasn't sure what he was talking about until it clicked together in her mind. Her blushed took over her ears and neck at this point and her hands were clenching and unclenching at her night shirt. "Well, yes. I did want to know what the other thing was..." She pursed her lips together before looking up at him. "B-but, I didn't mean for y-you to show me." The thought of her hand being so close to his... She couldn't even think of that place! But it made her tighten into a ball at the thought. She couldn't believe she had been so close to touching 'there.'

He chuckled quietly at her. "Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow in mock doubt. "You seemed so eager, Amu!" He leaned his forehead against hers. "But honestly, I wasn't planning on doing any more than that. You just aren't ready. You're still a cute little kid to me." His smile grew into a rare grin. "I'll admit, though, it did feel nice..." His facial expression softened to be blanker, but a light blush heated up his cheeks. "I'm glad you didn't murder me then. I was a little worried about my life when I did that, but whatever." He squeezed her a little tighter for a second, relishing her warmth.

She frowned and looked up at him, a little offended at the fact that he still saw her as a kid. "Stupid, I wouldn't murder you for being a pervert... and I'm not a kid." She rolled over in his embrace, a frown still present on her face. Was it because she was still so innocent? She had tried looking up information about sex before, but she had gotten so embarrassed that she had to stop. Maybe it was because she wasn't nearly as physically developed as some of the girls Ikuto's age. She frowned even more, sighing slightly.

"You are such a kid," he giggled. "If looks could kill Amu, you would." He happily took the light punch she threw him because of that comment. "But really, love. I am being completely honest. You don't need to worry. You are constantly making me want you all to myself, forever and ever. And besides, kids are cute. Hey, think of all the complaining and pressuring you won't get from me to have sex. Aren't you relieved I am a respectable gentleman?" He smiled in a proper manner. "I am perfectly satisfied with just hugging you underneath your covers~"

"But when you call me a kid, I just think of being Ami's age and that's weird." She looked over her shoulder at him and stuck her tongue out. "And I'm sure we both know that you aren't okay with just holding me." She 'humphed' and turned her head so that she was staring away from him once again. But she couldn't stay too angry for long, because she did enjoy the feeling of Ikuto holding her. Eventually she even snuggled closer to him, her smaller body fitting so nicely with his larger one.

"It's all a matter of perspective. To you, Ami's a kid; to me, you're a kid. To adults, I'm a kid." He listened to her final comment and snickered, "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I'm perfectly fine with just holding you in my arms. But, that doesn't mean I'll pass up any chance I get to kiss you or hold your hand." She then played hard to get, though she stayed pressed up against him. '_Nice try, Amu_,' he thought. After awhile of just cuddling, he got curious. "Hey, Amu. Are you satisfied with this? Or do you want more?"

Amu wanted to argue back, but she didn't. She just laid there until she was almost asleep again. But then Ikuto was talking so close to her ear, that she was awake in moments. "What?" She questioned, in a slight tone of disbelief. He was such a sneaky little pervert. She huffed again before rolling over so she could fully face him. "Honestly?" She questioned, perking a brow. "I have been thinking about us kissing... so I guess we could do that."

Though taken aback by her straightforward answer, Amu's adoring boyfriend understood his job. Gingerly, he turned her chin to face him, and leaned in, placing a long, chaste kiss on her hot lips. When they parted for air, he murmured, "You don't have to tell _me_ twice," with a teasing tone. One of his arms moved from behind her back up to her hair, and he started running his fingertips through it. Right now it smelled awfully sweet. Had she taken a bath recently? Probably. He pressed his lips to her again, inhaling softly but deeply. Her scent was just mystifying.

Amu kisses back and right now couldn't even compare to what her mind had remembered. Kissing Ikuto was definitely something she could see herself getting addicted to, and was somewhat ashamed by the notion. But she didn't let that bother her. She just went with the flow of things, and when they parted, she took several breaths. Her eyes were half-lidded and without her consent, her body pushed closer to her love's, wanting to feel more of his warmth. When they started kissing again, she just closed her eyes and went with the motions.

Ikuto wondered how he was so strong. This craving for Amu that he had was potent and super intense, if not irresistible, and yet he was able to hold himself together. It was probably the enormous amount that he cared for her. She was undeniably irreplaceable and angelic in his eyes. Nobody could hold up to her and her amazing qualities. She was intoxicating. He was being kissed by the most perfect and beautiful girl in the entire world. Here he was, in her arms, being paid full attention to. He was so freaking lucky. Unconsciously, he decided to try his luck.

(A/N: Wow these cliff-hangers are pretty boring, eh? Thank you, don't forget to R&R~)


End file.
